gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Akadirgun
Hi, welcome to Gintama! Thanks for your edit to the User:Akadirgun page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gin-san (Talk) 14:50, 9 July 2009 collapsible table hi Akadirgun, do you know how to bring in collapsible tables like those used in here? I can see their js code in the common.js but i don't want to adhoc modify this gintama's version in case it screws up what you have been doing. I want to use it for the episode tables, and then I can bring all the episode listing under 1 page again, instead of having year by year, thanks! ~~Gin-san (Talk) 14:25, 19 July 2009 (UTC) : I've added the necessary code from Final Fantasy Wiki, but I really don't know how to use it yet. Feel free to do any changes you see fit. If it screws anything up, we can just workaround it.. ~ Akadirgun(Talk) 14:38, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :: gahhh, doesn't work. have left a message with that site's admin to 'teach' me, LOL, thanks for your help! can delete this if you wish ~~Gin-san (Talk) 15:57, 19 July 2009 (UTC) ::: I give up, can't seem to get it to work. if you want to play around with it, here's the discussion thread forum. feel free to undo the common.CSS if you require, for now I am leaving it like this in case the other admin want to come here & take a look ~~Gin-san (Talk) 17:19, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :::: I'll take a look at it once I finish with the new templates... I'm sure I can get it to work somehow.. ~ Akadirgun(Talk) 17:27, 19 July 2009 (UTC) 07-Ghost Well, I stumbled upon 07 Ghost wiki, and I just decided to get it started, for someone else to finish. I like the show, but I dont watch it enough to completely remake the wiki, like I did with Kyo Kara Moah or Yu Yu Hakusho. So feel free to take it down, but I dont think the others have that much either. 07-Ghost wiki has what, 14 articles?--Kylecharmed 19:56, 29 July 2009 (UTC) help to migrate character pages hi all, the List of Characters (hencforth called LOC) is almost ready to go live, was wondering if anyone could help to migrate the existing characters' pages/info/contents to the new individual page, if you have the time of course :D : the character template for all characters minor/major is this Gintama:Character Template, not all will have the Appearance gallery. Since the bottom navigation is not yet available for all groups, that can come later : all character's page MUST have both romaji name and kanji name as the title, Akadirgun will be familiar with this issue, LOL. Can use #REDIRECT on romajiname pages to point to romajiname & kanjiname page. If anyone has problem with the kanjiname, lemme know, I will be glad to fill it in, though most of the names have been captured in the LOC : Please do not delete any of the earlier character templates, e.g. template:haga, template:hiraga-gengai etc, I will do the deletion once I have ascertained that the info has been captured in the new templates so expect a sudden surge of new pages these few weeks, once the bulk of the character pages are up (some may not have much content yet, but it's ok, I believe many fans will fill them in eventually, LOL), we can go live on the entire character/organization/family segment. thanks for everyone's help! (same message on Akadirgun & Forgotten Beast Talk Pages) ~~Gin-san (Talk) 19:31, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :: Hi Gin-chan... I'll be more than glad to help migrate the pages... Also, I've actually found an easy way to do it with the characters that use Char infobox green or blue.. Though it has some kinks, it's very efficent. I've migrated all listed amanto under the List of Characters/Amantos page - so 9 characters - . The method as follows; Open the page, in this case Template:Jii for instance, copy the code and then change the address in your browser from http://gintama.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:Jii&action=edit to http://gintama.wikia.com/index.php?title=Jii&action=edit. So remove the Template: from the link and press enter... Then paste the code there and change {{Char infobox blue/green to {{Gintama:Character Template and add | cat = minor if it's minor character. Also you should probably change | other/others = to | basic_info = . Then save.. it should be okay.. Then move the page to Character Name Kanji Name. Since both templates variables are almost identical, this method mostly works perfectly.. ~ Akadirgun(Talk) 20:20, 1 August 2009 (UTC) how to back up wiki? just curious, how do you back up on your own computer, if at all, the other wikis that you are in charge of? I find the 'export' function lumps everything in a text-wrapped file without formatting, which makes it difficult to read and amend off-line. I have been doing text file back up of all the wiki codes (literally go into edit mode, copy all and paste in Notepad), but it's getting really, really tedious ... and there are more than 300++ pages now, and growing still :( ~~Gin-san (Talk) 20:32, 27 August 2009 (UTC) : Well... I don't usually backup... Given wikia already backups every wiki regularly in case of a downtime or such I guess... The purpose of Export is to create a backup that can be easily back to wiki, in case anything happens. Since wiki system records every single edit, I don't think you need to backup the articles the way you do now.. I mean.. there is nothing wrong with it but it seems somewhat hard and unnecessary... : Also... I have been meaning to ask for a while now... Since the LOC is now live, should I request a Wikia Spotlight to get more visitors and editors? I mean... We do qualify for every condition... And It would be a great in order to get more editors... : ~ Akadirgun(Talk) 21:09, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :: well, not too keen to have too many editors onboard until I figure out the back-up procedure, LOL ... but I have no objections if you wish to, though I thought only those with more than 500 articles qualify. I have already added this wiki to the main entertainment portal w:c:Entertainment & here. wanted to add the Chinese lang site too, but they are still languishing at 6 articles, LOL ~~Gin-san (Talk) 21:56, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ::: Well... It's official. We just have to hope for the best now... ~ Akadirgun(Talk) 23:00, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Spotlight Hi. I wanted to let you know that I got your email. I have not yet looked at Gintama Wiki for the spotlight because there were still several other wikis who had requested before you did that I need to do; I do the requests in the order they are received. I try to get to requests within about a week; sometimes it takes a little longer but I will look at your request and leave you a message about it soon. Thanks for being patient! -- Wendy (talk) 01:16, 1 September 2009 (UTC) blog post are your blog posts able to show up on the 'Latest news' blog listing or on the Blog:Gintama_Blog page? i just tried to add a blog listing, but not sure whether it works for everyone or only for me, thanks ~~Gin-san (Talk) 00:33, September 4, 2009 (UTC) : I don't have any blog pages but the listing seems normal and it should list mine or any other users posts... ~ Akadirgun(Talk) 00:38, September 4, 2009 (UTC) add central wiki animanga footer? are we allowed to add our own wiki site to this footer? http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Animangafooter and then deploy it on our side? I don't see it in use in your Darker than black ... so I am bit worried about modifying this, I know quite a few big sites are using it :( ~~Gin-san (Talk) 05:12, September 4, 2009 (UTC) : Well... considering most of the entertainment wikis have roughly 100 articles and we have almost 400, i think we are a big wiki ourselves... I think it wouldn't be a problem to add ourselves into that footer and also create a description page in the animanga. The reason darker than black wiki is not there is because it's stll quite small and needs more improvement... ~ Akadirgun(Talk) 11:30, September 4, 2009 (UTC) 1.The paddle north from Ferson Creek was fun. We had a good group of 12 and the weatehr ws not so shabby for November. The water was not flowing too fast at all. The winds on the way back made things a little more interesting as it made the return a little more of a workout for some. My hat is off to Brian who did a great job in such a short notice to get the paddle organized. It is always a comfort know that safety is at the forefront at all times. We don’t leave folks behind and in some cases we see the slack picked up by those with a bit more experience. Please if you are new to this or have been paddling for a long time, this is a good safe place to, as they say, “get your feet wet”. All in all it was a great afternoon. Look forward to doing this again before the end of the year and for that matter all year long. flash forward Flash Forward Wiki was chosen for a spotlight by the Entertainment Team because it is a new show this fall. Many of the spotlight wikis are chosen by the wikia staff instead of having to request the spotlight; they are chosen for a variety of reasons and thus don't always meet the spotlight criteria (although most do). We still believe the criteria are an important minimum standard for all wikis and thus made them part of the spotlight request. -- Wendy (talk) 23:44, September 11, 2009 (UTC) reinstate main page contents hi, please reinstate all the contents from the main page that was created before your overhaul, including male vs female polls, calendar, birthday notices, news should be announced using blog posts, etc. Please remove character poll from main page (I have already commented single character polls are not preferred, there should be multiple selection and not on main page, so that viewers will go deep into the wiki to read it.) I am disappointed that you have decided to turn so many things upside-down, some things that have been discussed to go ahead did not materialise while others not discussed you decided to proceed unilaterally. If you are only going to do and keep re-doing and re-doing only those things you like to meddle with, frankly, I don't think it makes a good admin for this site. Please be more objective and perform all the roles equally, including editorial, and stop messing with the layout once all the admins have agreed on it. If you feel aggrieved by my comments and that I make a sorry collaborator, you know what options are available to you, feel free to exercise them, the wiki adoption page is always free for your use. Having said that, I think navigation of the main page has improved a little, but the blue colour is too strong. If you feel otherwise, let me know and I will just use monobook.css for everything if need be. ~~Gin-san (Talk) 19:27, October 1, 2009 (UTC) re:Skin replied ~~Gin-san (Talk) 17:40, October 8, 2009 (UTC) re:skin replied ~~Gin-san (Talk) 17:31, October 10, 2009 (UTC) re:skin replied ~~Gin-san (Talk) 16:19, October 11, 2009 (UTC) re:skin replied ~~Gin-san (Talk) 15:57, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Great Wiki Hey I just wanted to tell you that this is a great wiki, I will do my best to be active on this wiki to help it out as much as possible.